My Best Friend, My Worst Enemy
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: AJ and Randy Orton have been together seventeen years. There marriage is in a rut. What happens AJ gives into the temptations of an old friend who afterwards refuses to take no for an answer
1. Chapter 1

AJ Orton had been married to Randy Orton for seventeen years. They were high school sweethearts and had a seventeen year old daughter named Katie. AJ owned a professional dance studio. Randy was a very successful surgeon at a hospital in San Francisco, California. They had moved to California when Katie was two. AJ and Randy used to be so happy together. Over the last year or so they'd hit what some might call a rut in there marriage. AJ thought it was because they'd been together so long. AJ just finished her afternoon class and was in her office. There was a knock on the doorframe.

"Come in." AJ said. She looked up and saw her best friend Barbara. Barbara was a teacher at AJ's studio but they'd been friends for fifteen years. "Hey."

"Hi." "Any big plans for the weekend?"

"Not really." "Same old stuff."

"Are you and Randy doing any better?"

"No." "If things don't change, I'm thinking about filling for divorce." "I don't wanna do that." "It would kill Katie." "It would kill me to, I know it seems like we've had nothing but problems for a long time but I love him." She said tearfully.

"Aw, I know." "I remember when I first met you guys." "You couldn't keep your hands off each other."

"Yeah we used to be so passionate with each other." "I thought we'd for sure end up having another baby."

"Anyway have a nice weekend."

"You to."

As AJ was driving home she got back to the moment that changed her and Randy's lives forever.

**Flashback**

**AJ was in the high school gym. It was one week before graduation. Randy came in.**

**"AJ baby I have great news." He said happily. "I got into Stanford."**

**"That's so great honey." She said trying to sound happy.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"I know something's wrong." "Did Julliard not accept you?"**

**"No." "I got in."**

**"You did?" "Well that's great."**

**"I'm not going."**

**"What?" "Why?"**

**"Randy, I'm pregnant." "I'm scared."**

**"Come here." He hugged her. "It's ok." "We'll figure this out together."**

**"I want the baby."**

**"Me to." "More then anything."**

**End Of Flashback**

AJ was home in the kitchen. She heard the front door open.

"Mom, I'm home." Katie said.

"In here." Katie came into the kitchen.

"Hi."

"Hi." "How was your day?"

"Good." "Can we get pizza tonight?"

"Sure."

"When's dad coming home?"

"Not till about nine."

At 9:05 Randy's Mercedes pulled into the driveway. The front door opened.

"Hi guys." He said coming into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late." AJ and Katie were eating pizza.

"How was your day dad?" Katie asked.

"Good."

"I don't know how you do it." "I'd vomit at the very site of blood."

"Great dinner conversation Katie." "What kind of pizza did you get?"

"Half and half." AJ said. "Pepperoni for me and Katie and all that gross stuff you on the other side."

"Thank you." He kissed the top of her head.

Later that night AJ was in bed. Randy had just came in and got in bed next to her.

"Wanna have sex?" AJ asked.

"Not tonight." "I'm tired."

"Ok." She said frustrated.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Randy what happened to all that passion we used to have?" "I remember when I could barely get through the door without you trying to take my clothes off." "What happened to the couple that was so hot for each other, that we did it at the drive-in in the backseat while your parents were in the front." "The couple that used to have sex on the washing machine hoping Katie wouldn't wake up before we were done."

"That was when we were kids AJ."

"So what, now we should just move into an old folks home?"

"AJ please." "I'm tired."

"Goodnight." She rolled over and went to sleep.

The next day AJ was dusting. She saw a picture from when she and Randy graduated. It was her, Randy and there best friend John Cena.

**Flashback**

**All the graduates had just been called. Randy stood up and took AJ's hand.**

**"Come on." He said.**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"Just come on." Randy went up to the podium with AJ behind him. "Before we all go I have a few things to say." "Last week I learned that I'm going to be a father." "There's only one thing that would make me happier." He turned to AJ and got down on one knee. He got a little box from under his gown. "I want the woman carrying our child, to be my wife." He opened the box. AJ started to cry when she saw the ring. "April Jeanette Lee, will you marry me?"**

**"Yes." She said tearfully. He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**

The doorbell rang. AJ went to get it. She opened and door and gasped.

"Oh my god." It was John Cena.

"Hey shorty." John said smiling.

"Hey." They hugged. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you to."

"Come in. He went in holding a big duffel bag over his shoulder. He put his bag down.

"You look great."

"Thanks." "Randy come here." Randy came down the hall.

"Oh shit." Randy said excitedly when he saw John. They hugged. "How have you been?"

"Good."

"What's it been fifteen years?"

"At least."

"Are you still in the Army?"

"No I've been out for about a year."

"What are you doing in California?"

"I just got to town last night." "I was wondering if I could crash on your couch for awhile?"

"I'll go you one better." "You can stay in the guesthouse in back."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

It was getting into the evening. AJ, Randy and John were sitting in the kitchen talking about the old days.

"So AJ what do you do now?" John asked.

"I own my own dance studio."

"Really?" "That's great." "So all this working you two are doing, is that what's wrong?"

"What?" Randy said.

"Well normally AJ's always sitting on your lap or you guys are being all lovey, dovey with each other." "You haven't even kissed since I've been here." AJ and Randy looked at each other. The front door opened.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." Katie said.

"Katie, do you remember our friend John?" Randy asked.

"Yeah the really hot one in the graduation picture with you and mom." Katie said as she came into the kitchen.

"Thanks Katie." John said smiling

"I have to um, go upstairs and yeah." She said blushing. She went upstairs.

Later that night John was in the guesthouse. AJ knocked on the patio door and came in.

"I brought you some towels." AJ said.

"Thanks." She put them in the bathroom. "Did Katie ever come back downstairs?"

"Yeah."

"That was funny."

"I guess you still have it when it comes to the ladies."

"I guess so." "It's great to be with you guys again."

"It's great to have you here."

"You look exactly the same."

"Except older right?"

"You're not old." "You're beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thanks John." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Tuesday morning. Randy was in his office going over some paperwork. He looked up and saw the picture of he and AJ on the courthouse steps right after they were married. He thought about the first time they met.

**Flashback**

**The school day was over. Randy was walking through the parking lot. It was cold. The kind of cold where you could see your breath. He saw a car with it's hood up. He went over to help.**

**"Need some help?" He asked.**

**"I could use some." AJ said. "I don't know much about cars." They looked at each other.**

**"Your name's AJ right?"**

**"Yeah." "Your Randy right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I've seen you and John Cena around."**

**"So what's your car doing?"**

**"It'll turn over it just won't start."**

**"Get behind the wheel." "I'm gonna try a few things."**

**"Ok." She got in the car.**

**"Alright try it." She turned the key. It started right up. He let down the hood and went by her window.**

**"Thank you." "How did you do that?"**

**"It was just a loose distributor cap."**

**"Thank you."**

**"You're welcome."**

**"I wish I had money to give you."**

**"Don't worry about it." "It'd really like to take you out."**

**"Are you asking me out?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ok." "I'd give you my number but I don't have paper or a pen."**

**"That's alright." "You can give it to me tomorrow when we meet here and I walk you to your first class."**

**"Ok."**

**"See you tomorrow." He said smiling.**

**"Alright bye." She said smiling back.**

**End Of Flashback**

Randy's office phone rang.

"Doctor Orton." He said.

AJ was just finishing up her last class of the day. She saw John come in.

"Ok class." She said. "That's enough for today." The class started to leave. AJ went over to John. "Hi."

"Hi." "I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the store." "I'm cooking for all of us tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Alright."

"Steaks for everybody."

"Sounds good." "Just let me go to my office and change."

"Alright."

They were in the car. AJ was driving.

"Seeing you dance today reminded me of high school." John said.

"Yeah it's one of the few pleasures I still have."

"Maybe I'm wrong but since I've been here I've sensed friction between you and Randy."

"If you can see it that easily I hope Katie can't."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not exactly sure." "We just- we're out of sync and I don't know what to do to get us back on track." "Maybe he's sick of me." "I don't know."

"Sick of you?" "You're great." "I don't see how anyone could get sick of you."

"I just wish I knew what to do."

"I'm sure everything will work itself out."

AJ, Randy and John were in the backyard on the patio. John was cooking. Katie came out.

"Mom when I was cleaning the attic looking for pictures for my school project look what I found." Katie said. She pulled an out stuffed animal from behind her back it was a blue hippopotamus. It was very worn and dirty.

"Mr. Snuggles." AJ took him. "Randy do you remember this?"

"Yeah how could I forget?" Randy said. "Our first date."

"Yeah the carnival."

"I had to spend forty bucks to win him." "I thought you lost him years ago."

"Me to."

Later that night AJ decided to have a romantic night with Randy. She lit some candles and put on a nighty Randy bought her for there third anniversary. She was in bed waiting for him. He came into the room.

"Hi." She said.

"Honey I appreciate the romantic gesture but I have to be at the hospital at seven in the morning."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Fine." She blew the candles out and rolled over. Randy got in bed. He could here AJ sniffling.

"AJ."

"What?"

"Don't cry."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." She turned on the light and sat up in bed. She looked at him.

"Randy, are you seeing someone else?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" "Is it me?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why won't you touch me?"

"Jesus do you wanna have sex that bad?"

"It's not just about the sex Randy." "Do I not make you happy anymore?" She asked tearfully. "Do you want a divorce?"

"No." "Do you?"

"No." "Randy would you have asked me to marry you if I hadn't gotten pregnant with Katie?"

"Maybe not right then but eventually yes."

"Maybe you think you would've had better life if I hadn't gotten pregnant huh?"

"We've had a great life together." "I'm a doctor, you're a dancer." "Who encouraged you to go back into dancing after you had Katie?"

"Back when you cared about me." She said getting out of bed. She put on a robe.

"Back when I cared about you?" "I love you."

"It takes an argument for you to say it."

AJ left the house and walked down the path to the pool. She was crying she sat down.

"AJ what's wrong?" She jumped. She didn't see John sitting on the other side. He came to her side and sat down next to her.

"Randy and I had a fight." She said tearfully. "John I don't what to do or say anymore." "I'm so confused and I'm scared."

"Come here." He hugged her. "Shh, it's alright." "Just cry." "Let it out." "I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

AJ had just finished up for the day at her dance studio. She was in her office. She'd just gotten changed.

"Hey." Barbara said coming into the room.

"Hi."

"Still have that romantic surprise dinner planned for Randy tonight?"

"Yeah." "I hope it works I'm running out of answers."

"I'm sure tonight will go great." "Where's Katie gonna be?"

"She's staying with a friend tonight." "I hope tonight's the night." "The night that Randy and I connect again." "I need that." "I need reassurance that he loves me."

"He doesn't even tell you that anymore?"

"Well like I told you he said the other night but we were fighting so that doesn't count."

"Excuse me." John said from the doorway. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all." "Come in." He went in.

"John this is my friend Barbara." "Barbara this is my old friend John I was telling you about."

"Hi." John said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Barbara said.

"Can I have a ride home?" John asked looking at AJ.

"Sure." AJ said.

AJ and John went home. AJ cooked Randy's favorite meal. She did her hair and make-up and put on one of Randy's favorite dresses. AJ dimmed the lights in the kitchen and lit some candles. Randy was due home in about ten minutes. In the living room the TV was on. AJ was vaguely hearing reports of a school bus accident. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi." "Are you gonna be here soon?"

"That's the thing." "I don't know when I'll be home tonight." "There was this really bad school bus accident and I have to stay and do a couple surgeries."

"Ok."

"Don't wait up ok?" "Like I said I don't know when I'll be home."

"Alright." "Bye."

"Bye."

AJ hung up and started to cry a little. She knew it wasn't Randy's fault but it was still frustrating. She wiped her eyes and pressed the intercom button that connected from the main house to the guesthouse.

"John." She said.

"Yeah."

"Randy can't make it to dinner." "There's no reason this food should go to waste." Wanna come up from dinner in about ten minutes?"

"Sure."

AJ blew out the candles and turned the lights back up. She changed into some causal clothes, wiped the make-up off her face and put her hair in a ponytail. After dinner she and John were sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you planned." John said.

"Yeah me to." AJ said sadly.

"Come on." "Cheer up."

"That's hard to do when I feel like I'm losing control of everything." "My marriage, my life." "I want the old Randy back." "The one who went out of his way to show how much he loved me."

"I remember before I met you all he talked about was you." "How he met this great girl and he could see things really going somewhere."

"You know when we first moved out here I thought that those were some of the hardest times in our marriage." "That little two bedroom apartment." "Newlyweds with a newborn." "Looking back on it those were some of the happiest times we ever had." "As time went on I hoped for a new baby but it never happened."

"Is that still something you want?"

"I'm to old now."

"You're only thirty-five." "Women today are having kids older."

"Well besides in order to have a baby Randy and I would have to be having sex."

"You're not?"

"Not for about two months now."

"That's hard to believe." "You guys used to do it all the time."

"I know." "Not anymore." "He won't admit it but I don't think he's happy." "Don't tell him this but I'm thinking about filing for divorce."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's that bad?"

"I've tried but the two of haven't been happy for awhile." "Sometimes I think he stays with me because he doesn't wanna hurt me." "Us being the way we are now hurts…so much." She said tearfully. "I want my husband back."

"Come here." He hugged her. She cried.

"I don't want a divorce." She said through her tears. "I love him." "I do." "I don't know how much longer I can go on like this."

"Shh, it's ok."

"Thank you." She said sniffling. "It's so nice to have someone to talk to." "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't worry." "I'll always be there for you."


	4. Chapter 4

No one knew it but AJ wasn't going to work today. Instead she was outside of the office of Amy Dekker Attorney At Law. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard from the other side of the door. She went in. "Mrs. Orton I presume?"

"Yes." "Call me AJ."

"Have a seat AJ." "AJ sat down." "Feel free to call me Amy."

"Ok."

"My assistant tells me you wish to file for legal separation against your husband Randy."

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"First off I want to be clear." "I love my husband." "That's why it's so difficult for me to be here." She said sadly. "I just feel like we need this time apart to reassess our marriage and whether or not we want to stay married." "I haven't been happy for a long time." "I don't think he has either."

"There is a child involved, correct?"

"Yes our daughter, Katie."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"How long until she turns eighteen?"

"Seven months."

"You can still get child support payments." "Since she is seventeen she can decide who she wants to live with during the separation." "I can process your request with the judge right now."

"Ok." "One the legal separation papers are drawn up you'll have thirty days to serve him the papers." "If you do not serve them to him in the allotted time period you will have to re-file for the separation."

"Once they're done can you fax them to my work fax number?"

"Of course." "Once the papers are served there will be a court hearing to make everything legal."

"Ok."

Three days later AJ was in her office at work. She'd just gotten a fax. It was the separation papers.

That evening Randy was packing for Dallas. He was going to a medical convention for the weekend. AJ was debating on when to give Randy the papers. She knew she had thirty days so there was no rush. AJ and Randy were in the kitchen. He was checking to make sure we had everything. Katie came into the kitchen.

"Leaving dad?" She asked.

"Yeah." She kissed on the cheek.

"Have a good trip." "I love you."

"I love you too." "I'm ready." He said looking at AJ.

They walked to the front door. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Be safe." She said.

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next evening AJ was sitting at home by herself. Katie was at a friend's house. AJ decided to go see what John was doing. She walked to the guesthouse knocked on the side patio glass door and went inside.

"Hey." John said.

"Hey." She sat down next to him on the couch.

"What's up?"

"I'm bored."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Two hours later the movie was over. It had just started pouring rain.

"That was a good one." John said.

"Yeah." She said sadly.

"Are you ok?"

"Three days ago I went to a lawyer to file for a legal separation from Randy." "I have the papers I just need to give them to him."

"I know that had to be hard to do."

"It was but it needs to be done." "A part of me still feels guilty." "That's if I can even bring myself to give him the papers." "I know we haven't been happy lately but we had so many happy years together." "Now I don't even think he finds me attractive anymore." "Most of the time I feel like a dried up old hag." She said as she wiped a few tears away.

"No." "AJ you are gorgeous." "They're some women in there twenties that don't have the body you have." "You are beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." She kissed him. He kissed her back. She broke it and stood up. He stood up to. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He kissed her. She kissed him back. Without breaking from each other's lips they went into the bedroom. AJ's back was against the wall. John started to unbutton her shirt. He took it off of her once it was. He groaned when felt her caressing his abs under his shirt. She took it off. He knelt down and kissed her acrossed her stomach while undoing her jeans. She moaned. He pulled everything off of her slowly kissing her legs. They kissed when he stood back up. As John laid AJ down on the bed he took off her bra. He kissed her slowly down her body. When he got to her belly button she felt his hand going up her leg. She felt it go inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned. He went faster. "Ohhh." The more she moaned the faster we went. Her eyes were closed and head was back. "My god, mmmm." She felt him stop and take his hand out. "Please don't st-ahhhh." She moaned loudly. As she felt that his tongue had replaced his hand. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh." He went faster. "Ohhh, my god." "Oh my god, John, ohhh." She moaned giving in. As soon as he came back up to her she started taking his jeans off. He slipped inside her. They started moving slow. It was like that for about a half hour and suddenly he started moving faster. They kissed. "Yes, oh my god yes." She moaned out. "AJ." John groaned. "John, ohhh, ohhh, yes." She moaned giving in. "Uhh, AJ." He groaned giving in.

Without another word they went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AJ woke up the next morning. She felt guilty and ashamed. She got out of bed carefully so she wouldn't wake John up. She went over to her pile of clothes on the floor and started putting them on. As she was buttoning up her shirt John rolled over and opened his eyes. He sat up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." "John, last night was a mistake." "I was feeling vulnerable." "Last night should've never happened."

"I understand."

"Nothing like this can ever happen again."

"I know." "We both got swept up in the moment."

"Yeah."

"I'll admit." "A part of me did enjoy it."

"I have to go now John."

"Bye."

"Bye."

AJ went back to the house and sat down. She started to cry. Randy came home four hours later.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just tired." "I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Alright." She kissed him.

AJ woke up three hours later. She heard talking from the kitchen. When she went into the kitchen. She saw Randy and John sitting at the table.

"Feeling better?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"Hi AJ." John said.

"Hi."

"You must've not gotten a lot of sleep last night."

"No I didn't."

"Did you tell Randy?"

"Tell him what?" She said trying not to panic.

"About the rainstorm?"

"Rainstorm?" Randy said.

"Yeah." John said. "Last night it got really hot, then not to long after that it really started to come and it got so wet." "It reminded me of a water park." "Nothing like a good rainstorm to release all that pent up heat " "Right AJ?"

"Yeah." AJ said trying not to sound uncomfortable.

"Do you guys have plans for dinner?"

"I don't know, babe? Randy asked looking AJ.

"Well cancel them." John said. "I'm taking everyone out." "My treat." "I just have to use the bathroom first."

The next day AJ was on her lunch break. She was at her desk in her office. Barbara came into the room.

"AJ are you alright?" "You've been acting strange all day." She said.

"Shut the door." She shut the door. "I made a mistake."

"What happened?"

"Two nights ago I slept with John."

"Your friend that I met?"

"Yeah." "We were just talking about all the problems Randy and I have been having." "John told me how beautiful I was." "One thing led to another." "Why didn't I tell him to stop?" "Why didn't I just leave?" "I feel so guilty." She said tearfully. "What I did was so shameful." "How could I do that to Randy?" "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should tell John he needs to leave."

"I can't." "Randy will suspect something if I do that."

"Do you really think you can be around John knowing what happened between the two of you?"

"It'll be awkward but I'll have to make it work." "It has to be like nothing ever happened."

Later that day AJ and Katie were sitting in the living room. Randy walked through the door. He looked upset.

"AJ we need to talk." Randy said. "Let's go into my office."

"Alright." They went into his home office and shut the door. "Randy what's wrong?" Randy sat his briefcase on the desk and opened it. He pulled out the legal separation papers. "How did you get those?"

"They were faxed to me at my office today."

"Faxed to you at your office?" "That doesn't make any sense." "I had the only copy and I swear I didn't fax it to you."

"You want a separation?"

"What I want is for us to go back to normal." "I want to feel like you love me, like you need me, like you actually want me in your life."

"You think a separation will do that?"

"I didn't want you to see these papers." "I was debating on whether or not to even give them to you."

"Well I have them now." "Do you want a separation?"

"Randy I'm not happy." "I think some time apart would be for the best."

"So what?" "You don't love me anymore?" He asked looking like he was about to cry.

"Of course I love you." "I love you with all my heart Randy." She said tearfully. "I always have." "That's why this is so difficult for me."

"Maybe you're right." "Maybe it would be best to separate for awhile." "I'll pack tonight." "We'll set up that court hearing for as soon as possible."

"Ok." Randy went to the door to leave. He looked back at AJ.

"Believe it or not, I do love you AJ." He left. AJ started to cry.

Back at the guesthouse John turned off the intercom. He'd been listening to there conversation.

_"I know that was hard for you AJ." He thought. "I had to fax those papers to Randy because I knew you'd never give them to him yourself." "I'm gonna give you all the time you need." "Eventually you'll see that I'm the better choice for you." "We'll have nights like the one we had all the time once you're ready."_


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed. Randy had been by the house to visit Katie. He and AJ had spoken here and there. AJ was happy to have John around. He been very helpful since Randy moved out. AJ felt lucky to have a friend like him. John was in the main house. He was making dinner for AJ and Katie. They were both not home yet. John heard the front door open. Katie walked through the door and sat down on the couch. John came into the living room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said. She looked sad. "Where's my mom?"

"She's not home yet." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I miss my dad." "I know I get to see him every day but it isn't the same."

"I know this has to be hard on you."

"They're gonna get a divorce." "I know it." "I can't help but think it'll be all my fault."

"No." "Why would you think that?"

"If my mom hadn't of gotten pregnant with me when she did dad wouldn't of had to marry her."

"Katie your dad didn't marry your mom because of you." "He married her because he loved her." "I knew he was gonna propose to her before anyone else did." "All he wanted was for you three to be a family."

"Now it seems like all they want is to be away from each other."

"Everything will work out for the best."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do." "So don't worry."

A half hour later AJ came home. She could smell food and went into the kitchen. John was standing at the stove. He turned around.

"You're just in time." He said. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"You made dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Well since you made it stay and eat with us."

"Ok."

AJ, John, and Katie were at the table eating.

"Katie how was school today?" John asked.

"Good." "I think I aced my history test."

"That's great." The front door opened.

"Hello?" Randy said. Katie got up and went into the living room.

"Dad." She said happily. They hugged. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie." "Do you have plans for tomorrow night and Saturday night?

"No why?"

"I want you to come stay at the hotel with me." "I have that big suite so you'll have your own bedroom."

"Alright."

"How's your mom?"

"Why don't you come say hi?"

"Ok."

They went into the kitchen.

"Hey man what's up?" John said.

"Not much." "Hi AJ."

"Hi Randy." "How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"Good."

"How's work been?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Mom I'm gonna stay with dad at the hotel this weekend." Katie said.

"That's fine." AJ said.

Later that night AJ and Jon were sitting in the living room.

"Today seemed a little awkward for you and Randy." John said.

"Yeah." "I still think we're adjusting to living apart." "I miss him a lot." "I try not to show it."

"You've been doing great through all of this."

"It hasn't been easy but I have to keep it together for Katie."

"You're stronger then you think."

"Having you around has helped a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "At first after what happened I thought things would be awkward but they're not." "You're a good friend." She hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well I hate to kick you out but I'm tired."

"That's ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Randy was on a date with a nurse from his hospital. He just pulled up outside of her place to drop her off.

"Would you like to come up?" She asked.

"Look, Jamie, I had a nice time."

"But?"

"You're great but you're not my wife." "Being out with someone else made me realize I don't want to be with anyone but her." "I love my wife." "I'm sorry."

"Me to." She got out of the car. Randy left.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie was staying with Randy at the hotel for the weekend. It was Saturday night. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Randy looked at Katie.

"Alright." Randy said turning off the TV. "What's a matter?"

"I hate this." "I shouldn't have to come to a hotel to see you." "You should be at home with me and mom." "I miss you."

"I miss you guys to."

"Is there something I don't know?" "Is one of you having an affair?"

"No." "I could never cheat on your mom." "I know she'd never cheat on me." "It's just when you've been together as long as your mom and I have, you just get stressed."

"Like the stress of having a kid to young?"

"No Katie." "Your mom and I separating has nothing to do with you." "We love you." "No matter what happens."

"What is going to happen dad?" "Are you and mom going to get a divorce?"

"I don't think so."

"Then why aren't you living with us?"

"Like we told you." "We feel like we need time apart."

"It's been a month." "Mom's miserable with you." "She cries all the time." "She thinks I don't hear her but I do." "She misses you dad."

"I miss her to."

"I don't know maybe you should get counseling."

"I think we can work it out by ourselves."

"How can you do that if you barely talk to each other?"

"You're right."

The next evening Randy brought Katie home. They heard talking coming from the kitchen. They went into the kitchen. AJ and John were sitting at the table playing Yahtzee.

"Damn you won again." John said. He looked up and saw Randy. "Hey Randy."

"Hi."

"Hey Katie." AJ said. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine." "I have homework."

Randy looked at John and made a motion with his eyes for him to leave.

"Well I think I'll head back to the guesthouse." John said. He left.

AJ stood up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." They went into the living room and sat on the couch. "What's wrong with Katie?"

"She just stressed with the whole situation."

"Oh."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Really?" "That's not what I hear."

"What do you hear?" "That you cry all the time and you miss me."

"She hears me crying?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'm not fine." "I'm sad."

"Me to." He took her hand and held it. "I miss you AJ."

"I miss you to."

"Then what the hell are we doing?"

"I don't know."

"I know you don't think I do but I love you AJ, I swear I do."

"I love you too." "This last month has been hell."

"What do you want AJ?"

"What?"

"What can we do to fix us?"

"There is something I've always wanted but it's to late."

"What?"

"Another baby but I'm to old." "I probably couldn't get pregnant if we tired a million times."

"Do you think you can get someone to cover your classes next weekend?"

"Probably." "Why?"

"You remember what next Saturday is don't you?"

"Our anniversary."

"Wanna go to Hawaii?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." "It could be like a second honeymoon type thing." "Maybe we can do what we did in the old days and find a washer." AJ laughed.

"Oh my god." "That was a laugh." "It's been a long time since I've seen that pretty smile."

"It's been a long time since you've said something nice to me." "That felt nice." "Alright let's go to Hawaii."

"If all goes well while we're down there, can I come home?"

"Yeah."

"I should go."

"Ok." She walked him to the door. "Bye." They kissed.

"Bye." "I love you."

"I love you too." Randy left. AJ shut the door and smiled. For the first time in a long time she felt hope for the marriage.

John had been listening on the intercom.

_"No!" He thought. "Randy's ruining everything." "I'm supposed to be with AJ now." "I can't panic just yet." "Maybe she'll come to her senses in Hawaii." "If not it'll be a shame for AJ to find out about Randy's date."_


	8. Chapter 8

It was Thursday morning. AJ and Randy were leaving tomorrow evening. AJ was in her office. She was at her desk. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. "Barbara walked in holding roses.

"These just came for you." She handed her the roses. AJ opened the card. It read.

I can't wait for this weekend. – Love Randy

"Aw these are from Randy." AJ said smiling.

"How sweet." Barbara left the room.

AJ picked up her office phone and dialed Randy's number.

"Doctor Orton." He said when he answered.

"Hi doctor I just called to thank my husband for the roses he sent me."

"Oh so you liked them huh?"

"I love them." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "I think this weekend is just what we need."

"Me to."

"I called when I got here and confirmed our flight and hotel reservations."

"Good."

"I have to go I have a patient coming in in about five minutes."

"Alright."

"Have a good day."

"I will." "You to."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next evening AJ and Randy were getting ready to go. Katie was staying at friend's house for the weekend. John was in the main house to say bye to AJ and Randy. They all heard a honking horn.

"That's my ride." Katie said coming down the stairs with her bag.

"Have fun sweetie." Randy said.

"I will." "Since I won't see you or mom tomorrow, happy anniversary."

"Thank you." Katie kissed AJ and Randy on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye." AJ said. "Be good."

"I will." Katie left.

"Thanks for watching the house for us John." Randy said.

"No problem." John said. "You guys go and have fun." "Don't worry about a thing here." "I got it." "Now go on you don't want to miss your plane."

"Thanks again John." AJ said. "Bye."

"See ya." They left. _"That's right Randy enjoy it while you can." John thought. "Once AJ finds out about Jamie you'll be out the door." "AJ is mine."_

The next evening AJ and Randy were in Hawaii. They'd just gotten back from a luau. They walked into the room. AJ saw champagne chilling in an ice bucket.

"Champagne huh?" She said.

"That's nothing wait till you see the bedroom." Randy poured them each a glass on champagne. They held up there glasses. "To eighteen years of marriage, to us, to new beginnings."

"Cheers." They tapped there glasses together and took a sip. Randy put his glass down and sat on the couch. "Come here." She put her glass down and sat on his lap sideways.

"I haven't sat here in a long time."

"I know." "It's time you started again."

"I'm glad we did this."

"They all said we wouldn't make it."

"Our parents didn't even talk to us the whole time I was pregnant." "Then I had Katie and everything changed."

"Remember the first time we had sex?"

"Yeah in your room in the basement."

"I remember holding you afterwards and promising you I'd never sleep with anyone else." "You'd be my first and only."

"I promised you the same thing."

"All these years later we've still kept that promise."

"Yeah." AJ thought back to when she slept with John. She felt guilty. "Randy there's something you should know."

"Hold that thought." "You were right." "That time apart was good." "It made me realize how much I love you." "When we got married the only rings we could afford was pawnshop rings." "I've been thinking for a long time that you need a new one." He took a little box out of his pocket and opened it up. It was a big diamond ring. He picked it up. "This is Katie's birthstone." He said pointing. "Look here." He pointed to the inside. "Here's the date we got married."

"Randy it's beautiful." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You like it?" He asked as he put it on her finger.

"I love it." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Now for your other present."

"Other present?"

"Yeah but we have to make it ourselves."

"What?"

"You said you wanted a baby." "So let's go make one." He picked her up like a bride. They kissed. He carried her to the bedroom. Once they were there he broke the kiss. "Look baby." AJ looked around the room. There were candles and rose pedals everywhere.

"Wow."

"I'm glad you like it." He laid her on the bed. He got on top of her. They kissed. She took off his shirt. She sat up and took off her dress. He took off her bra. She felt him take off her panties. She took off his shorts. He slipped inside her. They kissed and started to move. "Oh Randy." She moaned. "Music to my ears." He mumbled against her lips. "Again." "Ohhh Randy." She moaned again. "Uhnn, damn you're so sexy." "I love you, mmm." She moaned as she kissed him. He started moving faster. "I love you too." "Oh god, Randy." "Oh my god, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.

He was holding her.

"Why did I ever stop that?" Randy said.

"I don't know."

"Hopefully your gift will be here in about nine months or so." "If not we'll keep trying."

"Sounds good to me."

"So, can I come home please?" "I really want to."

"Good because I want you to." They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Sunday night around seven o' clock. AJ and Randy had just pulled in the driveway. She went to get out of the car.

"No." Randy said. "I got it." Randy got out and opened the door for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her.

They went inside.

"We're home." AJ said.

"Hey you guys." John said coming to greet them. "Did you have fun?"

"We had the best time." Randy said.

"Mom, dad." Katie said coming down the stairs. "How was your trip?"

"Great." "Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm here to stay."

"You're moving back home?"

"Yeah."

"Yes." Katie said happily. "That's so great."

"There's one more thing." "Your mom and I are trying for a new baby."

"A baby?" "Really?" She said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Come here." She hugged each of them. "I hope it happens real soon." "You know I've always wanted a little brother or sister."

"A new baby huh?" John said. "That's great."

"Was everything ok with the home front?" Randy asked.

"Yeah no problems at all." "Well you to probably want unwind." "I'm gonna go to the guesthouse.

"Alright man."

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

John went out to the guesthouse.

_"A new baby." He thought. "Shit." "I have to get moving."_ John took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey it's me." "Remember those pictures I had you take a couple weeks ago?" "I need you to get a pen and send them to the address I'm about to give you."

Two nights later AJ was in the laundry room. Her hair was up and messy and she was in her pajamas. She couldn't hear anything because the washer was going. She was taking clothes out of the dryer and folding them. She jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry baby." Randy said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright." She felt him kissing the side of her neck. "Honey." She laughed a little. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to have sex with my gorgeous wife in the laundry room."

"We can't."

"Why not?" He said as he slipped his hands under her pajama top.

"Katie's, home." She said fighting not to moan.

"I sent her to the store." "We have about fifteen minutes." "It'll be fun." "Come on." He took off her top. She turned to face him.

"Lock the door." She said as they kissed.

"Already did." He mumbled against her lips. "God AJ, do you know how bad I want you?" She moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Baby what if John comes in the house?" She said in a moaning voice.

"So." "It wouldn't be the first time he's heard us having sex." They kissed. She took off his shirt and sweatpants. He lifted her up onto the washer. He took off her bottoms. As they kissed his hand went up her leg. "Mmmm." She moaned as she felt his hand go inside her moving slowly. She put her head back and moaned. "It's been a long time since we did this to." He said. "Do you still like it?" "Ohhh, harder." She moaned out. He went faster. "Mmmmm." Randy wasn't sure who this was turning on more AJ or himself. "Deeper." She moaned. She took her hand and pressed his further into her. "Ahhh! She moaned out. "Randy, oh my god." "Uhhnn." He groaned. "Mmmm, oh Jesus Chir-ohhh!" She screamed out giving in. "Come here." Randy said unable to wait any longer. He took his hand out and scooted her to the edge of the washer. He slipped inside her. He was moving fast. They kissed "Damn that was so hot, and sexy." He mumbled against her lips. "Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhh." She moaned. "Uhnn, I love that." He groaned. "Randy, baby yes, yes, oh my god." She moaned giving in. "Oh fuck." He groaned giving in.

They were catching there breath.

"Damn honey." AJ said. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was." They kissed.

"Come on we have to get cleaned up before Katie comes back." They left the room.

They didn't know John had been listening from the houseguest intercom the whole time. He was mad.

_"She liked it with me better!" He thought angrily. "I know it!" "Just wait till AJ gets those pictures asshole!"_

The next day AJ was at her office. She was sitting at her desk. She smiled as she thought of she and Randy in the laundry room last night.

"Hey." Barbara said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hi."

"This just came for you." She said handing her a big brown envelope.

Thanks." Barbara left. AJ opened the envelope and couldn't believe what she saw. Pictures of Randy and a woman she'd never seen before. Pictures of him picking her up and at dinner and then outside of a movie theater. AJ got tears in her eyes.

Later that evening Randy came home.

"I'm home." He said.

"Hi dad." Katie said from the couch.

"Hi." "Where's your mom?"

"Upstairs." "She said to have me tell you to go up and talk to her."

"Ok."

Randy went up to the bedroom. AJ was sitting on the bed. It looked like she'd been crying. "Randy are you cheating on me?"

"What?" "No." Randy said shocked at what he was hearing. "I would never."

"Really?" She got up and picked the envelope up off the nightstand. "Then with the hell are these?" She threw the envelope at his feet. He picked it up and looked through it.

"You don't understand." "I'm not cheating on you." "I know this is going to sound bad." "While we were separated I went on a date with a nurse from the hospital." "Just once."

"What's her name?"

"Jamie."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No." "I didn't even kiss her." "I promise."

"So, while you were realizing how important I and our family was to you, you went out with someone else?"

"I just wanted to see if I wanted to be with anyone else." "I don't." "I want you." "I love you."

"Maybe it was a mistake telling you to come home."

"AJ."

"I think you need to leave."

"Alright." He started packing but AJ started thinking.

_"Should I really kick him out for this." "I'm guilty of something to." "I slept with John, Randy's best friend." "That was before we were even separated." "What's worse is I've kept it from him."_ Randy was almost done packing. "Randy wait." "Stop." "Maybe I'm overreacting." "It was when we were separated that's all?"

"That's all."

"You swear nothing happened?"

"I swear on Katie's life." "I never touched her."

"I believe you." "You can stay." "Come here." He got on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." "I should've told you." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

John had been listening.

_"No!" He thought angrily. "How in the hell could she just forgive him?!" "That's it!" "No more being subtle." "I have to be direct and tell AJ we belong together."_

**I got a message from someone today asking me to do another Brie/John story. Would anyone else be interested in that? Also some of my stories are based off of movies. Would anyone like another story to be based off of a movie? If so which one?**


	10. Chapter 10

Three days had passed. Everything with AJ and Randy was going great. It was AJ's lunch hour. She and Barbara were having lunch in AJ's office.

"So are things still going good?" Barbara asked.

"Couldn't be better."

"That's great." "I still can't believe you're trying for a baby."

"Yeah I hope it happens but I doubt it will."

"Why?"

"I can't count the number of times Randy and I had sex without protection, after Katie was born and nothing ever happened."

"I'm sure it'll happen when you least expect it."

"I just want a little baby to sing to and care for again."

"If anyone deserves it it's you and Randy."

"Yeah everything would be perfect if… She trailed off.

"If what?"

"If I didn't feel so guilty."

"About?"

"Me and John."

"Are you thinking about telling Randy?"

"Yeah." "He did tell me the truth about Jamie."

"Then tell him."

"I'm scared." "If I tell him I'm afraid I'll ruin all the progress we've made." "He'll hate me." "Not just because I cheated on him but who I cheated on him with." "It's not like it was some stranger." "It was with John." "They've been best friends since before Randy and I even met." "I don't think he would ever forgive me."

"Do whatever you think is right."

Later that evening AJ had been home for about twenty minutes. Katie was at work and Randy wasn't home yet.

"AJ." John's voice said over the intercom.

"Yeah John?"

"Can you come over here I need to talk to you?"

"Sure."

AJ went to the guesthouse and went in through the sliding glass doors.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Us."

"Excuse me?" She said confused.

"I'm just gonna come right out and say it." "I want us to be together AJ."

"What?"

"I know you feel it to."

"John what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us." "How we belong together." "Us." "Not you and Randy." "After our night together I knew that that was the way it was always supposed to be."

"John that was one night." "It was a mistake."

"No." "Don't say that."

"John you know I love Randy."

"You can learn to love me."

"No."

"Why?" "I love you."

"What?"

"I love you." He started to come towards her. AJ was getting scared. John could tell. "Don't be scared." "I could never hurt you."

"John, you need to leave."

"Alright." "Don't you think Randy will wonder why you're kicking me out?" "I mean all you'll have to do is break his heart and tell him we slept together." "How good it was." "How you felt."

"Stop it." "Leave or I'm calling the cops."

"Why are you doing this AJ?" "Don't shut me out."

"I'm serious John."

"Alright I'll leave but I'll see you around."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No I'm promising you." "You know like that promise you made to Randy never to sleep with anyone else."

"You bastard."

"You were the one who said don't stop." She smacked him as hard as she could.

"I want you out in fifteen minutes or I'm calling the cops."

AJ left locking the doors and setting the alarm system when she got back to the house. Ten minutes later from the kitchen window she saw John leaving the guesthouse. He looked right at her and waved before starting to walk down the road. That gave AJ an eerie feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

AJ was sitting on the couch waiting for Randy to come home. She knew she had to tell him now. She had no other choice. John's behavior was disturbing to her. She didn't know if he would do something. AJ heard the doorknob turn. The door unlocked. The chain caught and the alarm started blaring.

"AJ." Randy said. AJ disabled the alarm and took the chain off the door. Randy came in. "Why was the door locked?"

"Randy sit down." "I have to tell you something."

"Ok." They sat down.

"I'm sorry Randy." "I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down." "What's a matter?"

"I kicked John out."

"You kicked John out?" He said confused. "Why?"

"Remember when you went to that medical convention in Dallas?"

"Yeah."

"That was when we were having all of those problems." "I was very upset and confused."

"AJ what are you trying to tell me?"

"That Saturday I went to the guesthouse because I was bored." "John and I watched a movie." "When it was over I started talking about us and our problems." "John complimented me, I kissed him." "I apologized he kissed me." "We…had sex."

"What?" Randy said shocked." "You slept with John?" He said angrily.

"Yes I'm sorry."

"You get all over me for going on a date and you cheated on me!"

"It was a mistake." "I regret it."

"With John?! He yelled. "With John of all people?! "How could you do that to me?!"

"I'm sorry." She said starting to cry. "I know you're mad."

"Mad?!" "Try crushed!" He stood up and went by the fireplace with his back to AJ. "You and John." He said lowly. "You and John." "I don't believe this." "I just I… AJ stood up and slowly walked over to Randy. She heard him sniffle.

"Randy don't cry."

"I'm not." He said wiping a tear away quickly.

"Honey." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said tearfully. "It didn't mean anything to me." "Please forgive me." "Please, I love you Randy."

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many times?" He said looking at her.

"Just once."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes."

"How am I supposed to know that?" "It's been what two months and your just now telling me." "I can't deal with this." He started going for the front door.

"Randy where are you going?"

"Somewhere else."

"Please don't leave I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"The reason I kicked John out is because he's acting crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought he was ok with everything." "Up till today he hasn't said a word." "He asked me to come to the guesthouse to talk." "I went." "He said that he wanted to be with me."

"What?" He said shocked.

"I know." "I was just as shocked as you are." "I told him it was only one night and that it was a mistake." "That he knew I loved you." "What really freaked me out is when he told me he loved me."

"He told you he loved you?"

"Yeah." "That's when I told him he needed to leave." "He promised me he see me around." "I was looking out the kitchen window when he left." "He slung his bag over his shoulder and he waved to me." "It gave me an uneasy feeling." "I think he's coming back." "I'm scared." "I'm really scared." "I think he wants to hurt me for rejecting him."

"No one's gonna hurt you." "I promise." "I'll stay."

Later that night everyone was asleep. Randy stayed in the guestroom. Suddenly AJ was awoken by a car alarm. AJ ran into the guest bedroom. Randy was getting up.

"Stay here." He said.

"Be careful."

Randy went outside his back windshield was broken. Randy saw a piece of paper on top the broken glass. He picked it up and opened it. It read.

She's mine.

They called the police but they said without any proof it was John there was nothing they could do.

AJ went to work the next day. She was very shaken up. She turned on her computer. She had a new e-mail. She opened it. It was video from when AJ and John were having sex. The camera was aimed at the bed. AJ jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears. When Randy got to work he got the same e-mail. He was seething with anger.

Later that evening when AJ was leaving work she was unaware John was watching her from a parked car.

_"You look beautiful today." He thought. "Once I get you alone you'll see." "I can't wait till we make love again." "Soon I'll take you away."_


	12. Chapter 12

AJ came out from work. She was absolutely disgusted and horrified at the e-mail she'd received. If John would do that what was next. AJ had been feeling nauseous all day. She went up upstairs and threw up. She figured it was from nerves. Randy came come a half hour later. AJ was sitting on the couch.

"AJ I got an e-mail at work today. Randy said angrily. "Of you and John in bed."

"He sent it you to?"

"Yeah." "He sent it to you?"

"Yeah." "What does he want?"

"I don't know but if he comes around here, I'll kill him." "To see him touching you, what he was doing to you."

"He's trying to play a sick game." "I think we should get a restraining order."

"We can't we don't have any proof it's him." "We know it is but we can't prove it."

"Randy I don't feel safe here."

"AJ there's nothing to worry about." "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"John's ex-military." "Do you really think a security system and door locks will stop him?"

"No but I will."

"I wanna go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know we can't go to neither of our parents houses." "That's the first place he would look." "There's our summer house at Lamont Lake." "He doesn't know about it."

"Would you feel safer if we went there?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "I can't get off work until the end of the week." "We'll go Friday night."

"Ok." "Randy I'm sorry." "I did this." "All of this is my fault."

"No." He sat down next to AJ. "John is obviously a psychotic." "This is his fault."

"If I hadn't slept with him this never would've happened."

"I think he took advantage of you." "I think he planned it." "He recorded it."

"He means nothing to me." "I love you." "You know that right?"

"I know that." "I didn't mean to get so upset." "It's just the thought of you with someone else and then seeing you with someone else, that really hurts."

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry." "I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes." She hugged him.

"Thank you." Randy's cell phone started to ring. It came up unknown.

"Hello?" "Hello?" "John?" "Is this you?" The line went dead. Randy hung up.

"He's not gonna stop until he kills me."

"No one's gonna kill you." "I promise." "He'd have to kill me first."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

It was Thursday night. AJ was working late getting the papers in order for the substitute dancers. She just come out of the bathroom. She was holding something in her hand and crying.

"No." She said out loud. "This can't be, please." She went back to her desk to finish her the papers.

She was leaving she got in her car. Just before she was about to start it a hand came over her mouth. She smelled chemicals and everything went dark.

She woke up and looked around. She was in a bedroom she'd never seen before. She had a headache. Her mouth was taped shut. Her hands and feet were ziptied together. The bedroom door creaked open. John came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi honey." He said. "Did you miss me?" "I missed you." "I'll be right back." He came back a few seconds later with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Does your head hurt?" She nodded her head yes. "If you promise not to scream I'll take the tape off your mouth." "Promise." She nodded her head yes. He took the tape off of her mouth, put the aspirin in her mouth and gave her a sip of water.

"Please don't hurt me." She said scared. "Please." "Please don't hurt our baby."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, it's yours." "Please." She started to cry. "Please don't hurt it."


	13. Chapter 13

AJ was scared to death. She'd just told John she was pregnant with his baby. She wished she was making it up but it was true

"You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes I just took a test right before you took me."

"If you're telling the truth it would have to be mine because you and Randy have only been trying for a couple weeks."

"I'm telling the truth."

"It's not that I don't believe you but I want proof." "I'm gonna go to the drugstore and get a pregnancy test." He stood up. "I'd hate to have to this to you." He got a fresh piece of tape from the roll.

"John please don't do that."

"If I don't you'll tell for help."

"No I won't."

"Once I know I can trust you I won't have to do it anymore."

"Please." "I love you."

"Nice try." "I know you don't mean that yet but you will." He put the tape on her mouth. "Here's the remote." He said putting it in her hand. "Don't struggle against the zipties." "The more you struggle the tighter they'll get and the more uncomfortable you'll be." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back soon." "I love you." He left. AJ started to cry.

Randy was getting worried it was getting late and AJ still wasn't home from work. He waited another hour then decided to go to the police. He went up to the front desk.

"I need to report a missing person." He said. "I think she may have been abducted." The work behind the desk picked up a phone and dialed a few numbers.

"We have a possible missing person as well as a possible abduction." She said. She hung up the phone.

A few seconds later a middle-aged man came out. He went up to Randy.

"Are you the missing person, abduction case?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Harper." "Let's go over here and we'll make your report." They went over to his desk. "What is your name?"

"Randy Orton." "I haven't seen or heard from my wife since seven o' clock this morning."

"What is your wife's full name?"

"April Jeanette Orton." "She goes by AJ."

"Height?"

"Five foot two."

"Weight?"

"Ninety-eight pounds."

"Hair color?"

"Brown.

"Eye color?"

"Brown."

"Age."

"Thirty-five."

"Why do you think your wife was abducted?"

"A man named John Cena has been harassing our family."

"Why?"

"He was a high school friend of my wife and I." "Three months ago he came to stay with us." "We hadn't seen him in fifteen years." He was staying in our guesthouse." "At the time my wife and I were having marital problems." "Two months ago when I was out of town AJ and John had a one night stand." "A few days he told AJ he wanted to be with her." "His behavior frightened her so she asked him to leave." "He did." "Later that night someone bashed out the back windshield of my car." "I can't prove it but I know it was him."

"Did you report it?"

"Yes but you guys said since I had no proof there was nothing they could do." "When I got to work the next day I received an e-mail of the night AJ and John had sex." "AJ got the same thing." "Tomorrow we were supposed to go to our summerhouse." "AJ didn't feel safe at home anymore."

"Mr. Orton, have you considered the possibility that your wife and Mr. Cena have run off together?"

"No." "AJ is terrified of him."

"Well unfortunately there's nothing we can do for at least forty-eight hours."

"What?"

"It's the law." "A person has to be missing for at least forty-eight hours before they're considered a missing person."

"Look John has military training." "I believe AJ is in danger."

"I have all your information on file." "Come back in forty-eight hours and we'll officially make the report." Randy left.

John came back a half hour later.

"Ok." He said. He took the tape off of her mouth. "Let's go take that test." He picked her up like you would a bride. Ten minutes later John went to check the test. AJ was back in the bedroom. He brought the test in the bedroom. "Yep you're pregnant." He sat down next to her on the bed. "See this proves my point." "We belong together." "We're gonna have a baby." "Why aren't you more happy?" "I know how much you wanted another baby."

"I guess I'm still in shock."

"Want some dinner?"

"Yeah."

John came back up an hour later. He was feeding AJ.

"John where are we?" She asked.

"In Brentwood." "This house belongs to an old army buddy of mine." "He's in Afghanistan for the next three years."

"What do you want?"

"Just to be with you." "You look sad." "Would you feel better if I went and got Katie?"

"No." She said quickly. "We need our alone time." "I want it to be just you and me."

"Ok."

After dinner he changed his clothes and got in bed with her. He got his pocketknife and cut the zipties off of her feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're gonna have sex."

"No."

"It's ok I'll be gentle I promise." He took off her jeans.

"No."

"Ssh." "It's ok." He got on top of her.

"John please don't." She said starting to cry.

"I won't hurt you." She felt him inside her. She cried. He started to move.

"Stop it, please." "No."

"Shh." "Just let it happen."

"No." He put his hand over her mouth.

"Ssh, I love you."

When it was over John tied AJ's feet back up.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She cried herself to sleep praying for someone to find her.


	14. Chapter 14

AJ had been missing for three weeks. Randy felt that the police weren't doing all they could. They filed the report but they were still trying to convince Randy that AJ and John ran off together. Randy hired a private investigator last week. He was in his office.

"As I said I would I checked out Mr. Cena's history in the military." The man said. "Apparently after a few years he began to crack under the pressure." "His behavior became erratic." "The only reason they kept him on so long was because he was one of the best." "Then last year he attacked someone in his unit, nearly killed him." "That's why they let him go."

"So he's crazy is what you're telling me?"

"In a nutshell yes."

"Perfect just perfect." "He's alone with my wife doing god knows what to her."

"I went by your wife's dance studio." "Did the police tell you they find a pregnancy test in the trash next to her desk?"

"No."

"It showed it was positive but after all tests sit out for a certain amount of time they come positive no matter what the result." "There's no way to know for sure if the original result was positive."

"Oh god."

"What?"

"If it was positive it's not mine."

"What do you mean?"

"If she's pregnant I'm not the father." "John is." "Oh god no."

Randy went home. Katie was sitting on the couch.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"No." He said sitting down next to her.

"Damn it."

"I know." "It's frustrating." "The private investigator told me that your mom might be pregnant."

"Might be?"

"The police didn't tell me that they found a pregnancy test in the trash."

"Was it positive?"

"Yeah all tests come up positive if they sit out to long." "So we can't be sure."

"So he's hurting her and the baby?" "That's great."

"Katie, the thing is, if she is pregnant I'm not the father."

"No." "You're saying John's the father."

"Yes."

"No."

"I know I don't want him to be either."

"I just want her back." "I miss her."

"I miss her to."

AJ was miserable. Every night she thought of a way to escape. She knew nothing that she thought of would work. Mainly because she couldn't run away with her feet constantly ziptied together. The rapes were almost a nightly occurrence. AJ learned how to dissociate herself when it was happening. John had just undressed AJ. He'd cut her hands free but her feet were still tied together. He put her in the tub and was washing her.

"Aw you're starting to show." He said looking at her stomach. She had a little baby bump.

"You know John eventually I need to go to the doctor."

"What for?"

"I need pre-natal care and tests to make sure the baby's ok."

"You'll be fine." "Women got along for thousands of years without pre-natal care and tests."

"What about when I go into labor?"

"I can do it."

"Do you know how to deliver a baby?"

"No but how hard can it be." "All we'll need is some boiling water and towels." "You push, you breathe, you push, you breathe until the head comes then one more good hard push after that and we're done." "It was probably be painful for you but it'll be worth it."

After her bath John sat AJ on the bed and was reziptying her hands.

"How much longer do I have to wear these?" She asked.

"Until I can trust you not to run."

"It's been three weeks and I haven't tried anything." "I mean come on." "Don't you want me to be comfortable?" "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you." "I'll think about letting your hands free."

"Thank you."

"I hope it's a boy." "It'll be nice to have a little boy."

"Yeah."

The next day John came in the room. He nailed the windows shut and cut AJ's zipties off of her hands.

"What about my feet?" She asked.

"Ok I'm locking you in anyway." He cut the zipties from her feet. "I'm going out for awhile." He walked out the door and turned around. "If you yell for help no one will hear you." The neighbors on the right are on vacation and the neighbors on the left are so old they can't hear a thing." "I love you." He closed the door. AJ heard it lock.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been three months since John kidnapped AJ. She was allowed to walk around the house when John was there but when he left she had to be locked in the bedroom. At night John still ziptied AJ's hands and feet. AJ wasn't sure how far along she was in her pregnancy but her stomach was about medium size. Randy continued to look for AJ the private investigator he hired had gotten some leads but nothing ever panned out. Randy was in his office. His office phone started to ring.

"Doctor Orton." Randy said.

"Hello Randy." "Adam here." The private investigator said. "I have the results of that lead in Arizona."

"Let me guess." "That wasn't them either?"

"No I'm sorry."

"I figured."

"I will find her." "I promise"

"I know you're trying hard."

"I'll call you when I get another lead."

"Ok bye." Randy hung up the phone and sighed in frustration.

AJ was laying on the floor in the living room with a pillow under head. John was on his knees at the side of her. They were practicing her lamaze breathing.

"You're getting good at this." John said. "Alright that's enough for today." John got up and helped AJ up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Give me a kiss first." She kissed him.

As AJ was getting out of the shower she thought of something. She stepped out of the shower and sat on the floor next to the tub. She put one hand securely around her stomach and the other on the shower curtain.

"Ahh!" She screamed with ripping the shower curtain off the rings. She flung herself backwards as hard as she could creating a loud thud. John came running in. AJ was holding her stomach.

"Oh my god." He said terrified. "Are you ok?"

"No!" She yelled. "I slipped!" "John it hurts I need a doctor!"

"I can't take you to a doctor."

"Please!" "Something's wrong!" "Our baby!" "Please John, please!"

"Fuck!" He grabbed the towel off the towel rack and covered her with it. He picked her up like a bride and carried her to the car.

"My baby!" "My baby!" She yelled.

"We're going to the hospital." He laid her down in the backseat. He sped there.

"Ow!" "Ow!

"It's ok." "The baby's gonna be ok." "Ok?" "You're gonna be ok." "The baby's gonna be ok."

John carried her in to the hospital.

"Please help." He said. He said in a scared tone.

"What's the problem?" A nurse asked.

"My girlfriend slipped getting out of the shower." "She's pregnant she says her stomach hurts."

Doctors immediately surrounded AJ and put her on a gurney. John was told he'd have to wait there. They wheeled AJ to a backroom and transferred her to a bed.

"I was faking." AJ said.

"What?" One of the nurses asked.

"My baby's ok." "The man who brought me in kidnapped me." "My name is April Jeanette Orton." "Please call the police."

John had been waiting for about a half hour. From the far end of the hall he saw two cops come in. He went out an emergency exit.

Randy was sitting at home. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Mr. Orton." The man on the other end of the line said. "Your wife has been found."

When Randy got to the hospital there were two armed guards outside of her door.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Randy Orton." "I'm AJ's husband."

"Do you have identification?" Randy showed his ID to the officer. "Go ahead."

Randy went inside. As soon as AJ saw him she started to cry.

"It's ok." Randy said. "It's over."

"It was horrible." She said tearfully. "He raped me over and over again." "They did a rape kit."

"Where is he?"

"Nobody knows." "He's gone." Randy looked at her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"No." "The main thing that matters is you're both ok."

"He's not yours."

"I know." "He?"

"It's a boy."

"How far along?"

"Five and a half months."

"I'll raise him as my own."

"Really?"

"Yes." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Three months had passed John still hadn't been found. A month after AJ returned home she and Randy decided to move for the safety of the family. They moved three-thousand miles away to New York City. Randy got a job at a hospital in the city. AJ and Randy were in bed asleep. AJ started thrashing in her sleep.

"No." She said. "Stop it." "Get off me." "Stop it!" "Stop!" She popped up. "Randy!" She started to sob. Randy sat up. He hugged her. "He was here." "He was here." She said through her tears.

"No honey." "You're fine." "You're safe." "It was just another nightmare." "He's not here." "You're safe." "You're ok." "Want a pill?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "I'll be right back."

"Alright." Randy got her a pill and a glass of water. She took the pill. They laid back down. Randy was holding her.

"You're shaking."

"Every time I have dreams they seem so real."

"I know but you have to remember that they're not."

"It just feels like I'm back there." "Locked in that room, tied with the zipties." "Helpless as he violated me over and over again."

"He's never gonna hurt you again AJ I promise."

"I just can't help thinking that eventually he'll find us."

"He won't." "That's why we moved."

"It's so frustrating."

"I know."

The next day AJ was doing the dishes. Randy was on a shift at the hospital. Suddenly AJ felt a contraction and dialed 911. Randy was in surgery. Another surgeon came in to relieve him.

"You gotta go Randy your wife's in labor and she's on her way here." The other doctor said.

When AJ got to the delivery room Randy was there waiting.

"Hi honey." He said.

"Hi."

"Ready for our son?"

"Yeah."

"Me to."

AJ was in labor for four hours. An hour after giving birth she woke up in her hospital room.

"Hey you're up." Randy said. "Want me to go get him?"

"Yeah." Randy went and got the baby. He picked him up and handed him to AJ. "Hi sweetie." The baby opened his eyes. There was no mistaking those eyes. They were dark blue just like his father's. "He's beautiful."

"Yeah he is." "He looks just like you." AJ knew why Randy was saying that but they were both denying the fact that the baby looked just like John.

"He needs a name." "What about Jack?"

"I like it." "Hi Jack."

"Jack Randal Orton." "It suites you." Katie came into the room. "Look your sister's here." "Wanna hold him?"

"Yeah." Katie said. She handed him to her. "What's his name?"

"Katie meet your brother, Jack."

"Aw he's adorable."


	17. Chapter 17

Five years had passed. AJ and Randy had been divorced for three. They really tried to make it work but they couldn't. He never actually said so but AJ always thought it was because Jack was John's and not his. Not so much that as the fact that Jack was the spitting image of John. He even had the exact same dimple in his chin as John. John was still on the loose they'd never found him. Katie had since graduated high school and college and gotten her own place. AJ was happy living the single life. She'd gone back to dancing. She'd opened her own studio. Tonight they were having a big family dinner. Katie and her fiancée Martin were coming over. Randy was coming over after his shift at the hospital. AJ was in the kitchen making dinner. Jack was watching TV. The front door opened. Katie and Martin walked in.

"Hi Katie." Jack said from the couch.

"Hey Jack." They went over to him. He and Katie hugged. "How are you?"

"Good." "Hi Martin."

"What's up?" He said. "You're getting big." "How old are you now?" "Twenty-two?" "Twenty-three?"

"I'm five."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go in the kitchen and see if mom needs help with anything." Katie said.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Katie said. She opened the door. Randy was standing there. "Dad."

"Hi." He went inside. They hugged.

"Daddy!" Jack said excitedly.

"Hey there's my boy." Jack ran to him. Randy picked him up. "How was school today?"

"Good." "How was work?" "Did you cut a lot of people open?"

"No." "Not a lot." They went into the kitchen. Randy saw AJ. "Hi AJ."

"Hi Randy." AJ said.

They were all sitting down to dinner.

"There's a reason why I wanted all of us to get together for dinner." Katie said. "We have an announcement." "Mom, dad, you're gonna be grandparents."

"What?" AJ said.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna be a grandma?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." AJ got up and hugged her.

After dinner Katie and Martin left. Randy stayed and played with Jack for a little while.

"Ok Jack." "It's time for bed." AJ said.

"Can daddy do it?" "Sure but you have to tell me goodnight first." They hugged he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too."

"Ok now, off to bed." Randy said.

Randy took Jack upstairs. Halfway through reading him a story Randy looked up and that he was sleeping. He made sure Jack was good and covered up. He kissed him on the cheek and went downstairs. AJ was coming out of the kitchen.

"He's out." Randy said.

"Can you believe the news we got tonight?"

"I know."

"Our baby's having a baby."

"Crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"She'll be a great mom."

"Yeah."

"I better get going." "You know the life of a doctor." "Bright and early."

"Yeah." "How's Melanie?"

"That's been over for awhile now."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's ok."

"How about you anyone special in your life?" "No but that's alright." "As long as I have Jack I'm fine."

"Have a good night."

"You to." Randy left. AJ locked the door and set the alarm system.

AJ was dreaming.

"No!" She yelled. "Stay away from my son!" "Stay away from my baby! "Jack! She popped up. She was sweating. She went into the bathroom and took a pill. When she checked on Jack he was fine.

The next morning AJ was dropping Jack off at school. One of the teachers opened the door.

"Hi Miss Lee." She said.

"Hi." AJ said. "Have a good day Jack."

"I will mommy." Jack said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

In the hustle and bustle of the busy morning no one noticed the black SUV that was parked acrossed the street taking pictures of AJ and Jack.

**If my next story were to be based on a movie how do you guys feel about The Notebook? Also does anyone want a sequel to The Battle Of The Bellas?**


	18. Chapter 18

AJ and Katie were shopping for baby clothes. They decided to take a break and get some lunch. They went to a food court in the mall.

"Maybe we should've waited until we knew what I was having." Katie said.

"You can never be to prepared for a baby." "Trust me I know."

"I know."

"I'm just so glad you waited and you're prepared." "I was so worried you were gonna repeat my mistakes and become a teen mom." "Not to say that we didn't want you, we just hadn't planned on it until after your dad finished college."

"I'm still a little scared." "I mean there's a human being in my body that I'm responsible for."

"I know that thought can be scary but you'll be just fine." "I know your marriage will last once it happens." "I wish mine would've but for that I have no one to blame but myself."

"It wasn't your fault mom."

"Yes it was." "It was a hundred percent my fault." "If I hadn't been weak and slept with John, your dad and I never would've ended up getting a divorce." "I can't say I blame him though." "Jack looks exactly like John." "I used to see the hurt in his eyes when your dad would look at Jack."

"You still love dad don't you?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter anymore." "I screwed up." "Now I have to pay for the consequences but enough about my depressing stuff." "This is supposed a happy day."

After the mall AJ went to Randy's to pick up Jack. She rang the doorbell. Randy answered it a few seconds later.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in. "Jack's getting his stuff together." "He'll be down in a minute." "You can sit down if you want."

"Thanks." She sat down on the couch.

"Did you and Katie have a nice shopping trip?" Randy asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah we got lots of baby stuff."

"Good."

"I'm just glad Katie doesn't have to go it alone like we did."

"Yeah I remember." "We were scared."

"We raised one hell of a kid though."

"That we did."

"Ok I'm ready." Jack said coming down the stairs. AJ and Randy stood up. "Hi mommy."

"Hi." AJ said. "Did you have a nice weekend with daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I'm hungry."

"I'm gonna make dinner as soon as we get home."

"Where's my goodbye hug at?" Randy asked kneeling down towards Jack. They hugged.

"Bye daddy." Jack said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We'd better get going." AJ said.

"See ya AJ." Randy said.

"Bye Randy." They left.

The next afternoon Jack was at school. Recess had just began. There were residential homes all around the school with cars parked on the streets. Jack was sitting in grass off by himself.

"Jack." He heard someone whisper. "Jack, over here." Jack got up and went over to the bushes.

"Hello?" He didn't see anything so he went to turn back around. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and everything went dark.

When Jack woke up his head was hurting. He was terrified. He was in a big room it was a bedroom but the structure looked like it could been a factory at some point. Jack was covered up. When Jack heard the door open he covered his head. He heard footsteps getting closer.

"Jack." He heard an unfamiliar voice said. "It's alright son." "Don't be afraid." "I promise I won't hurt you." Slowly Jack took his head out from under the covers. "That's it." "It's ok." "Hi."

"Hi." "How do you know my name?"

"I know your mommy."

"What's your name?"

"John."

"I want my mommy."

"Don't worry." I'm going to get her real soon."


	19. Chapter 19

Jack sat up. John sat down next to him. Jack was very confused and scared. He didn't know who this stranger was and he wanted to go home.

"You've gotten big." John said. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby." "Your mommy has never mentioned me before?"

"No."

"Huh?" "I figured she would."

"How do you know my mommy?"

"I went to high school with her."

"Do you know my daddy to?"

"Your daddy?"

"Yeah my daddy." "His name's Randy."

"No it isn't."

"What?"

"I'll let your mommy explain when I go get her."

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"We kind of look alike."

"I know." "There's a reason for that."

"What is it?"

"I want your mommy to tell you." "Come on let's go downstairs." They went downstairs. Jack sat on the couch. "I'm gonna go get your mommy." "Can you be a good boy for me and stay here and watch cartoons?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "I'll be back soon." "Juice boxes are in the fridge." John left. Jack heard the door lock from the outside.

AJ had just finished lunch. She was the first one back to the studio. She sat behind her desk and took her cell phone out of her purse. She was holding it low under the desk.

"Hello AJ." Before AJ even looked up she knew who is was that made her blood run cold.

"No." She said hoping it was just another nightmare. Before she looked up she pressed the button to send a message to Randy. Lucky for her she mastered the art of not having to look while texting. She looked up

"Yes." "Did you miss me honey, I sure missed you."

"You crazy son of a bitch."

"AJ is that any way to talk to the father of your son?"

"You stay away from my son!" AJ yelled.

"Our son, is waiting for you."

"You have my boy?"

"Yes." "He's at the house and he's waiting for us."

"I swear to god if you hurt him!"

"Jack is our son." "I'd never hurt him." "I'd never hurt you." "It's time to go."

AJ tried to put her phone in her pocket but John caught her. He came around the desk, threw her phone on the floor and stomped it to pieces. "Nice try." As they were leaving AJ's office phone started to ring.

John blindfolded AJ and started driving. Right before John unlocked the door he unblindfolded AJ. She was only outside for a second and couldn't make anything out. They went inside.

"Mommy!" Jack said.

"Jack." She went over to the couch and hugged him. "It's ok baby." "Mommy's here." "It's ok."

"See?" "I told you he was fine." John said. He sat down next to them. "Now, tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what mean." "Tell him."

"No."

"Tell him AJ or I will." "Tell Jack why he looks so much like me."

"John don't make me do this."

"Do what?" "Tell Jack that you lied to him?"

"John."

"Go ahead." "Tell Jack that I'm-

"Ok." "I hate you for this." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you don't mean that you're just upset."

"Jack." AJ said turning to him. "John is…John is…She turned back to John. "John please." "I'm begging you."

"Tell him AJ." She turned back to Jack.

"Jack, John is your real daddy."

"What?" Jack said confused.

"John put you in my tummy." "He's your daddy."

"No."

"Yeah." John said. "That's why you look like me."

"Mommy I wanna go home."

"You guys are home." "This is your new home." "It'll be an adjustment for you especially Jack but I know you need time, that's what I'll give you." "I'm gonna go make us something to eat." John went into the kitchen.

"Mommy is that man really my daddy?" Jack asked.

"Yes." AJ said.

"I don't like it here." "I wanna go home."

"Me to."

Randy was just getting back to his office. His phone was on his desk. He saw he had a text message from AJ. It read.

John's here! Call 911! – AJ

"No!" Randy yelled. He picked the phone and dialed 911. _"That son of a bitch isn't gonna hurt her again." "I'm gonna find them and I'm gonna kill him."_


	20. Chapter 20

AJ and Jack had been missing for a week. When Randy learned that Jack was missing to he knew exactly who had him. John car was identified but a few days later they found it abandoned and torched. John no longer restrained AJ when he would leave because he would always take Jack with him. He knew she'd never leave without him. He still nailed the windows shut as an extra precaution. AJ and Jack were in his bedroom.

"Mommy I wanna go home." Jack said.

"It's ok baby." "Someone will come for us soon." "I promise."

"I don't like calling John daddy." "I know he is but he doesn't feel like my daddy."

"I know we just have to do what he says until we can get out." They heard footsteps. "Shh." John came in the room.

"Jack wanna go to McDonald's?" John said.

"Yeah."

They all went downstairs.

AJ noticed John's cell phone sitting on the arm of the couch. When he wasn't looking she hid it under a couch pillow.

"Want us to bring you back anything?" John asked.

"A cheeseburger."

"You got it." They left. John locked the door.

When John drove away AJ got the cell phone. She saw the battery was about to die and figured she only had time to make one call. She dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy."

"Oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"He has Jack to doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Can you two get out?"

"John and Jack went to McDonald's." "I'm not leaving without him.

"Look out the window." "Is there anything around that's identifiable, a sign, a building?" AJ looked out the window.

"A bar."

"Can you see what it's called?"

"Donna's Tavern."

"I'll find out where that is." "I'm coming."

"Randy, I love you." "In case I don't make it I want you to know that."

"You're gonna make it." "I- The line went dead.

"Hello?" "Randy?"

AJ hoped that was enough to get some help.

The next day John took Jack out with him. A half hour later AJ heard a knock on the living room window. She went to the window. Randy was standing there. She'd never been so relieved in her life.

"Can you open the window?!" He yelled.

"They're nailed shut!"

"What about the door?!

"It's locked from the outside!"

"Stand back!" AJ backed up. Randy took out his gun and smashed the window with the butt of it. He climbed in. AJ hugged him and started to cry. "It's ok baby." "I'm here." "Where's Jack?"

"With John."

"We need to call the cops."

"No." "If John comes back and sees cops there's no telling what he'll do."

"Ok but the second they pull up I'm calling the cops."

Ten minutes later they pulled up. Randy called the cops. Jack came inside first.

"Jack come here." AJ said. Jack went over to AJ. John came in and noticed the broken window. Randy stepped out the shadows with his gun aimed at John.

"Jack go out that window and run to the neighbors." Randy said. Jack did as he was told.

"What are you doing here Randy?" John asked. "AJ is mine."

"I'll never be yours you psychotic bastard." AJ said.

"I gave you a baby AJ." "What Randy couldn't give you." "How does it feel?" He asked looking at Randy and inching closer to him. "How does feel knowing Jack is my son?"

"Fuck you!" Randy said.

"Me and AJ played that game five years ago." "Shouldn't have neglected your wife Randy." "Otherwise she never would've let me fuck her brains out." John grabbed the gun. He and Randy both had a hold of it. They were struggling for it and it went off. It fell to the ground and so did Randy he was shot just above the stomach.

"No!" AJ yelled. She knelt down beside him. There was blood everywhere. "Randy!"

"Him!" John yelled. "It's always about him!" He grabbed her hair and flung her backwards as hard as he could. He got on top of her. "If you don't want to be together in life, we'll be together in death." He grabbed her neck with both hands and squeezed and hard as he could. She gagged and gasped for air. "Stop fighting." "Just let go." "I didn't want it to be like this but you leave me no choice." AJ couldn't breathe. Everything went dark.


	21. Chapter 21

AJ woke up. She opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling. She could feel something down her throat.

"Miss Lee." A man's voice said. She looked over. "It's ok you're safe now." "You're in the hospital." AJ opened her mouth to talk but she couldn't. "I'm Detective Jones." "Mr. Cena has been arrested." "When you're feeling better I'll be back to ask you some questions ok?" She nodded her head yes. He left. The doctor came in.

"Hi Miss Lee." She said. "Don't worry you're going to be ok." AJ tried again to open her mouth to talk. The doctor got her paper and a pen.

Where's my son? She wrote.

"He's ok." "He's with his sister."

Is Randy alive?

"Yes he was lucky."

I want to see him.

"Not now you need to rest."

Why can't I talk?

"Your larynx is crushed due to the strangulation." "There's a tube in your throat to help you breathe and help it heal."

"How long do I have to keep it in?"

"A week." "Two at the most."

Will I be able to talk again?

"Yes."

"I have to warn you though, when we take the tube out your throat will be extremely sore for awhile." "It may take awhile for you to get your voice back." "Are you in any pain?"

My head hurts bad.

"You have quite a nasty bump on the back of your head." "I'll turn up the morphine." Almost immediately AJ felt drowsy and fell asleep.

Two days later AJ woke up to someone holding her hand. She looked over and saw Randy sitting in a wheelchair next to her bed with a portable IV attached to him.

"Hi baby." He said. AJ got tears in her eyes. "It's alright I'm ok." AJ let go of his hand and wrote with her pen and paper.

I love you. She wrote.

"I love you too."

Really?

"Yes."

Please stay here with me.

"I promise I will." "I'm not going anywhere." "I'm gonna see if I can change rooms and move into this one."

Good. I'm so glad I didn't lose you. I don't know what I would've done.

"You'll never lose me I promise." "You don't have to be afraid anymore." "It's over." "The police have John now and he's going to prison." "We can move on with our lives."

Together? I want to start over Randy. I love you. I don't want to be without you.

"Of course together." "What else did you think I meant?"

John was in a meeting with his lawyer.

"Not guilty by mental disease or defect." The lawyer said. "I think we have a very strong case to prove that." "If we win no prison time." "You'll just go to a mental health facility."

"Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

Two weeks had passed. AJ was getting the tube out of her throat today. She couldn't wait she was sick of living on IV water. It was really bugging her that she couldn't talk. She hoped after the tube came out she'd get her voice back quickly. AJ was her hospital room. She looked in the mirror in the bathroom. They were fading but she could still see John's finger marks around her neck. A trial date had still not been set and John was in jail. Randy had been released from the hospital last week. He'd been there to see AJ every day. Jack was staying with him until AJ's release. They'd decided not to tell Katie and Jack they were back together until AJ was home. AJ heard the door open.

"AJ." Randy said. She came out of the bathroom and hugged and kissed him. "Did you miss me?" She nodded her head yes. "I missed you to." "Are you nervous about them taking the tube out?" She picked up a notepad and a pen.

A little. She wrote.

"Don't be." "You'll be under." "You won't feel a thing."

It's the being under that gets me.

"Don't worry." "They're good doctors." "They know what they're doing."

I know but still. I'm just glad you'll be here when I wake up.

"Of course I will."

I hope I get my voice back soon after they take this out. It's gonna be really hard to talk to Jack since he can't read yet.

"I know we'll figure something out." A nurse came in.

"Ok Miss Lee." She said. "We're ready for you." "Into bed."

They wheeled AJ to surgery. They stopped for a second outside the door. AJ's grip on Randy's hand tightened.

"It's ok baby." He said. "It's ok." "Don't be scared." "I'll be right there with you when you get out." "I love you." He kissed her forehead. They wheeled her to the back.

The whole procedure took about an hour. AJ was in recovery. She opened her eyes. She saw Randy.

"Hi." He said. She tried to say hi back but all that came out was a gurgling sound. That really hurt her throat. Tears filled her eyes. "Is your throat sore?" She nodded her head yes. She was looking around for her notepad and paper. He gave it to her.

Ice! She wrote. Randy it hurts! It hurts!

"I'll see if I can get you some."

Two days later AJ was allowed to go home. She could only eat soft foods until she was feeling better. She was still trying to talk with no luck. She and Randy walked the door. Katie and Jack were waiting.

"Mom." Katie said. They hugged. AJ noticed Katie was showing more and smiled.

"Mommy!" Jack said excitedly. She hugged him. "Can you talk yet?" She nodded her head no. "That's ok." "I'm just glad you're home." AJ wrote something down on her notepad and showed it to Randy.

"Mommy says she's glad to be home." Randy said.

They all sat down. Katie was in a chair and AJ, Randy and Jack were on the couch. She wrote something down and handed it to Katie. It read.

Your father and I have an announcement to make.

"What does it say Katie?" Jack asked.

"It says mommy and daddy have something to tell us." Katie said.

"Your mom and I have decided to get back together." Randy said.

"Really?" Katie said smiling.

"Yes."

"Does that mean you're moving back in daddy?" Jack asked.

"I might one day but for now I'm keeping my place."

"This is great I'm so happy for you two." Katie said.

Later that night after Jack went to bed AJ and Randy were sitting on the couch. His arm was around her.

This is nice. AJ wrote.

"Yeah it is."

It would be nicer if I didn't have write down what I want to say.

"You'll get your voice back." "It's gonna take some time that's all."

I know. It's just so frustrating.

"I know but all you can do is wait."

When I'm feeling better wanna go on a date?

"Sure."

If you play your cards right you'll get farther on that date then our first date.

"Oh really?" He said smirking. She nodded and smiled. "You know we could go upstairs right now." "It'll be fun."

No.

"Why not?"

I want to be all better before we do that again.

"Ok." "I should go."

Do you have to?

"I have an early shift."

Ok.

They stood up and walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow." He said. "I love you." She kissed him. "Does that mean you love me to?" She smiled and nodded. "Bye." She waved bye. He left.


	23. Chapter 23

A month had passed John's trial started in two weeks. Ever since they set the trial date AJ had started having nightmares again. She didn't know why. Physically she was feeling much better. She could talk now and she even went back to dancing. She was excited for tonight. She and Randy were finally going on there first date since they got back together. Jack was staying with Katie for the night. AJ was on her lunch break. Her office phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi." "What are you doing?"

"Squeezing in a fifteen minute lunch." "I have a pretty jam-packed schedule today." "I wanted to hear a pretty voice while I had the time."

"Buttering me up for later huh?"

"I don't have to do that." "We were married for nineteen years." "I know exactly what to say to get you to do anything I want." He said jokingly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Like the night you deflowered me?"

"You wanted it just as much as I did."

"Yeah I did but it did take a little coaxing from you."

"It was great though."

"Yeah." "Who would've thought twenty-two years later I'd be your girlfriend again?"

"I'm glad you are."

"Me to."

"I have to go but I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

After AJ picked Jack up from school, she fed him dinner and dropped him off at Katie's. Then she came back and got ready for her date. Randy was right on time at eight o' clock. He rang the doorbell she answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks." "You look pretty cute yourself."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to a very nice restaurant. They were at there table.

"Well this is definitely different then our original first date." AJ said.

"That's because this time I'm not a broke kid."

"You know after you filed for divorce I'd never been so hurt in my life."

"I was hurting to."

"I know." "I think I know why." "It was because of Jack wasn't it?" When she said that Randy got a look of guilt in his eyes. "Randy it's ok."

"You gotta understand AJ." "I love Jack." "I do."

"I know honey."

"It's just it was always in the back of my mind that he wasn't mine." "As he got older he started to resemble John more and more." "It just got to hard for me to deal with." "I'm sorry."

"And now?"

"Now I don't care about that." "I love him, I love you and I want our family back."

"Me to."

"Near death experiences really open your eyes." "It took that to make realize how much I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed. "Randy I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?"

"See John again." "Testify in court." "I'm terrified of him."

"AJ he can't hurt us anymore."

"I know but he gives me the creeps." "My nightmares are back."

"When did those start up again?"

"As soon as I heard they set a trial date."

"He's going away, either way he's going away."

"I want him to go to prison."

"I do to." "Either way though he's out." "Out of our lives forever."

After dinner Randy drove AJ home. She invited him in. He'd been there for about five minutes.

"I had fun tonight." AJ said.

"Me to." "You know what would be really fun?"

"What?"

"If we went upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"Uh-huh." He kissed her.

"Alright." They went upstairs. Within seconds they were naked. He was on top of her. They were kissing. He slipped inside her. She whimpered a little. "I'm alright." "I just haven't done this sine we divorced. "I'll take it slow ok?" He said. "Ok." He slowly started to move. "Ohhh." She moaned. They kissed. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you too." For the next to hours it continued at that pace. Then he started to speed up. "Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly. He nodded. "Mmmm." She moaned against his lips she kissed him. "Ohhh Randy." AJ." He groaned. "Oh my god, ohhh, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Uhnn." He groaned giving in.

He was holding her. They kissed.

"Wow." AJ said.

"Yes it was."

"Wanna stay over?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Do you wanna get remarried?"

"Are you proposing?"

"No." "I'm just wondering if you'd ever want to someday."

"Yes."

"Me to." He kissed her "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Just to let you guys know I am making a sequel to "The Battle Of The Bellas" If you didn't like Nikki in the first one, you haven't seen anything yet. **


	24. Chapter 24

Tomorrow was the trial. Just the thought of seeing John again sent a chill down AJ's spine. As the trial date neared AJ's nightmares became more and more frequent and more and more scary. AJ was in bed asleep. She was dreaming.

"No! She yelled. "John please, please let me go!" "Somebody!" "Help me please, help me!"

"AJ." Randy said. "AJ wake up." AJ opened her eyes and sat up. She started to cry. Randy hugged her. "It's ok." "Shh." "Shh." "It's alright baby." "It was just a dream." "You're ok."

"I can't Randy." She said tearfully. "I can't do it."

"What?"

"I can't go tomorrow." "I can't face John." "I'm afraid."

"It's ok to be afraid." "Just remember he can't get you." "I'll be right there with you the whole time." "I promise."

"I don't want to see him."

"I know you don't." "I don't either." "We have to." "After the trial that will be the last time." "Forever."

"I hope so." "What if he breaks out of prison or the mental institution?"

"He won't."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do." "Once he goes away wherever that happens to be, we'll never have to see him again."

"I just want it to be over."

"I know." "I do to." "It will be soon." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day AJ and Randy were waiting in the courtroom. They hadn't brought John in yet. Suddenly the side door opened. John came walking in escorted by a guard. His hands and feet were shackled. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit. He looked right at AJ before he sat down. AJ grabbed Randy's hand and started to shake. About a half an hour later AJ was called to the stand.

"Miss Lee." The prosecutor said. "Please tell the court what the week was like when Mr. Cena kidnapped you and your son."

"It was a week of hell." "I had to do my best to stay calm for my son's sake." "When John would leave he would take Jack with him." "He knew I wouldn't leave without Jack." "John would still lock me in the house whenever they left. "Every day Jack would beg me to go home."

"Do you know why he took you?"

"He had this crazy illusion that we were going to be a family."

"Miss Lee I know this is hard but during the week he held you captive, did he force you to have sexual relations?"

"Every single night." She said tearfully.

"No further questions."

"You may step down." The judge said. AJ was going back to her seat.

"AJ you know it wasn't rape." John said from the defense table. "I love you." "I love you." The judge smacked her gavel down.

"Order in the court." She said. "Counselor control your client or I'll have him removed."

The defense was arguing that John had suffered from PTSD and that will the proper medication the kidnapping and rape would've never taken place. The jury heard everything. They were deliberating.

Later that night Randy made dinner for the family. He and AJ were cleaning the kitchen.

"You did really good today." Randy said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." "It was really hard especially when he spoke."

"I know but you did it." "That's the important thing." "I just hope the jury sees through the PTSD charade."

"I think they will." "I was thinking." "I'm here now most of the time anyway." "Can I move back in?"

"You want to move back in?"

"Yeah I figure with the money I get selling my house, we can take a vacation or something."

"Ok but it'll cost you." She said smiling.

"Cost me what?"

"You have to kiss me."

"Please no." "Anything but that." He said jokingly. He kissed her.

"Now tell me you love me."

"You drive a hard bargain." "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"You know it was weird for me today hearing people call you, Miss Lee."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "I like Mrs. Orton better."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." They kissed again.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	25. Chapter 25

Three days had passed. AJ and Randy were still waiting for the verdict. It was Sunday. AJ and Randy were moving his things back into the house. Jack was staying at Katie's. AJ was carrying in one of the boxes. She took it upstairs to the bedroom. Randy was putting his clothes in the closet.

"Jesus honey how much stuff did you buy after we divorced?" AJ said.

"Not that much stuff."

"You didn't have half of this when we were together last time." "I think you have more clothes then me now."

"Ha ha."

"Where do you want this box?"

"I think that has my sports jackets in it." "Give it here." "I'll hang them up." She handed him the box. He opened it and started hanging them in the closet.

"I'm glad you moved back in."

"Me to."

"I'm starting to get nervous."

"About us?"

"No I'm completely comfortable was with us." "I'm nervous about the trial."

"Why?"

"Well it's been three days."

"Yeah."

"If it's been this long maybe that means they can't make a decision."

"Or maybe it means they're just really thinking about it."

"The bastard's gonna get away with it."

"No he's not." Randy finished in the cloest and went over to AJ.

"Let's not talk about him." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Us." "Is there anything I can do to put your mind at ease?" He kissed her.

"We can't."

"Why not I know it would relax us both."

"We have to unpack the rest of your stuff."

"We can do that later." "I love you." They kissed.

"I love you too." She mumbled against his lips. They laid back on the bed. Randy's cell phone started to ring. AJ broke the kiss. "You should get that."

"Let's let it ring."

"What if it's your realtor?" "I'll be right here when you get back."

"Ok." He got up to answer his phone. "Hello?" "Yeah." "Ok, bye." He hung up and turned back to AJ.

"Who was it?"

"The bailiff the jury reached a decision and court starts at nine in the room."

"Oh boy." "I guess tomorrow we'll know."

The next day AJ was getting ready. She was nervous. Randy came into the bedroom.

"Honey are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You look pale."

"I'm just nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about." "Either way after today he's gone forever." Ok?"

"Ok."

When they got to the courthouse they took their seats. John came in. Ten minutes later the jury came in. Five minutes later the judge came in.

Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor." The jury foreman said.

"In the charge of attempted murder, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, guilty."

"In the charge of kidnapping, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, guilty."

"In the charge of rape, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, guilty."

"Mr. Cena please stand." He stood up. "For all of your crimes I hereby sentence you to forty-five years in prison." "Court is adjourned." The judge left.

They started to take John away. He looked at AJ.

"I'll never be sorry." He said. "I love you." "I'll never be sorry."

AJ and Randy were on the courthouse steps. They hugged.

"It's over." Randy said. "We can finally move on with our lives."

Three weeks later AJ came home. Jack was staying at a friend's house.

"Honey I'm home." AJ said.

"I'm upstairs." She went upstairs to the bedroom. Candles were lit all over the place. Randay was dressed in nice clothes.

"What are you all dressed up for?"

"You." He kissed her. "I want to ask you something." He started to get down on one knee.

"Yes."

"Can I at least ask you first?" He said laughing a little.

"Yeah." He took the ring out of his pocket.

"We've started over." "I want to start over again, as husband and wife." "AJ, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**I'm sorry for the delay. My tower to my computer broke and I just got a new today. I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll be doing "The Battle Of The Bellas Two" next.**


End file.
